Heroism
by schizo-and-i-am-too
Summary: Canada's gone missing and no one notices. Well, almost no one. Mentions of PruCan. And there is at least one swear word.


A/N: Ehm, I really have nothing to say to you right now. Just enjoy the story I guess. [I'll race you to the bottom! :)]

* * *

Prussia wandered back into the world conference room, hunting for Gilbird, not expecting to find an unusually dejected America still sitting in his spot.

"The conference ended about two hours ago, you know," he stated, moving closer to the other nation. America jumped, obviously having not realized he had company.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, almost accusatorily.

Prussia shrugged, "Looking for Gilbird. What are you doing here?"

America was silent a moment before answering. "Nothing," he finally said, staring determinedly at the table.

"Bullshit," said Prussia. America looked up at him, taken aback by the reply. "Anyone with half a brain could see that something's bothering you." America stared in amazement at the former nation before eventually sighing in defeat.

"It's Canada," America said after a moment. It was Prussia's turn to be taken aback. He hadn't realized America was that aware of his brother. He had always assumed that America couldn't see Matthew, like everybody else. "It's just so frustrating that none of the other nations will do anything about it!"

Prussia put a hand on America's shoulder in a vague attempt at comforting the other nation. "Well, considering that half of them can't remember his name," Prussia started to point out.

"No," America said firmly. "Don't start that. Besides, I know for a fact that France and England both remember him." Prussia sighed.

"You can't always be the hero, Alfred," Prussia said after a pause, voice unusually soft. "In the real world there are times when the bad guy wins, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it." The unlikely pair sat in silence for a moment. Prussia could feel the shoulder beneath his hand begin to tense.

"Don't you think I know that?" America all but snarled after a pause. Prussia quickly removed his hand from the other nation's shoulder, taken aback by the venom in his voice. America turned to face him then, and Prussia was shocked at the despair and rage he could see in the other's eyes, eyes that were usually so bright and cheerful. "I am not the reckless idiot everyone thinks I am," America continued, less angry, but no less impassioned. "I know that there are things I can't fix in the world, but this is my brother were talking about!" America stood so he could look directly into Prussia's eyes. "This is _Matthew_ we're talking about." He finished in a voice that was almost desperate, his eyes practically pleading.

"Thanks for the reminder," Prussia snapped, his usual biting, sarcastic tone back. "I had almost forgotten that it was _my_ _lover_ we were talking about here."

"Look-" America began, anger returning to his voice.

"No, no," Prussia interrupted, voice scathing. "Do carry on, and let me know any other new, interesting insights you have on the matter." There was a pregnant pause while both nations glared at each other before Alfred slumped back in defeat, the anger draining out of him, leaving an almost haunted look on his face.

"You're right," the once-cheerful nation muttered resignedly, burying his head in his arms. "I should just give up." He was unsurprised when the hand on his shoulder disappeared. The room was silent for a few moments, and America was almost certain Prussia had left the room when he felt a surprisingly gentle kiss on the top of his head. He looked up to see Prussia, face uncharacteristically serious.

"Don't worry," Prussia said. "We'll find a way to get him back." Then the former nation gave him a smirk before he waltzed back out, calling for Gilbird, leaving America to try to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: So, there it is, my first ever Hetalia fanfiction. Well? Love it? Hate it? Think it's moderately neat-o? Overwrought with ambivalence? No matter what you think, just click that little button and tell me! I promise not to get mad... Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it and review please! If you do I'll give you hugs? (Not very strong incentive, I know, but hey, I gotta try something) Anyhoo... ('-')_

-Schizo out!


End file.
